sabertooth's new life and wife
by Werewolf of the underworld
Summary: This is set after the episode bloodlines. I suck at summeries so i may update but it depends on the reviews i get


Original X-men

Characters: Sabertooth X OC

Set after bloodlines

Warning lemon in the begins

My name is Raven Creed, well the new Mrs. Creed. I was next to my husband Sabertooth. I moved up to Canada to be with him and finsh school. I wasn't a mutant, but my husband was. I was under Sabertooh in our home up in Canada, his muscles pulsing over me. I traced his muscles he smiled his large canines gleaming. I Smiled up at my husband and nuzzled close to his neck and wrapped my man up in a loving embrace, he cuddle close his arms lying around my waist.

"Oh, Raiden Creed, has anyone ever told you how handsome you are?" I said and cupped his face he nuzzled into my hand and purred.

"No, my love, only people who wanted to use me for my body. The only one I love is here under me. Her blue eyes shine in the moon light; her blonde hair shines and is soft as silk." He said and leaned down and kissed me as tongue sliding into my mouth and exploring I moaned and wrapped my legs around his firm strong hips and caressed his shoulders, he grinned into my naked hips with his own naked hips. I rolled over to have me on top and saw his member hard and twitching with pleasure. I smiled and set myself over his member and guided it into me. I gripped his shoulders. He was so big and thick. He pulled down onto his chest and licked my tears away. He slides in and out of me slowly. He flipped us over with him on top of me and the red sheet wrapped around his hips only the top of his ass and I raced down and clenched it as he arched into me, I raced arm around his waist and felt his hot breath against my neck. He slid in and out as he got faster. Raiden fits his name Sabertooth. He was an animal and he was a God in bed. He was picking up the pace with each minute and going faster. I began to moan faster with the thrusts. He moaned just as loud as me and he even growled like a beast, I purred into his neck and kissed his neck it was so soft like the softest silk and kissed his neck leaving my mark. He roared as he came with me right after him and bit my neck. He left the mark of the beta. I moaned and kissed his lips as I tasted my own blood on his lips. He kissed back and slides his tongue into my mouth. Then the house phone went off. He got up naked of course I looked as he walked away that strong animal physique walking over to the dresser. He picked up the phones and talked to whoever it was I got up and hugged my man's arm her looked down at me and smiled at me and kissed the top of my head, hugged me tightly and picked me up and sat me on the bed. He pulled a pair of blue jeans and black muscle shirt I pulled a pair of shorts and sweatshirt and we walked out to the porch and saw the plane fly over and saw someone be thrown out of a plane and land in our yard. We walked into the yard we were both barefoot I held my husband hand tightly.

"Well if it isn't my son the famous slayer of mutants." He said to him I walked up to my husband and I saw his son's face.

"YOU! YOU SONOFABITCH! Baby, you didn't tell me your son was the one who tried to kill his new step mama." I said and circled him as Raiden stepped closer to him. He picked me up and sits behind him in a protective mate sort of way and snarled at him.

"Come here boy. Come to papa and mama." He picked up the creep from the Friends of humanity. We walked into the basement and threw into the basement; I sat on the stairs as my husband dragged over to the coner where he had chains set up. He chained him up and sat next to me and wrapped me in his arms and sat me in his lap. I cuddled close to my husband; he put his chain on top of my head. He kissed my neck and licked my bite mark. I wrapped my arms around his neck; his son was watching us I pulled my husband face and whispered into his ear,

"Let me have some fun with him, after all he did try to kill me." My husband snarled at him and gently took my hand and we walked over to creed. I leaned into my husband he wrapped me up in his arms and leaned down to his son.

"Darling, are sure he's yours? He looks nothing like you, you are very handsome. While he's ugly." I said and caressed my man's face. He kissed my lips I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now, if I remember right you tried to kill me. I think it was with that virus you created, you shot me in my thigh and it made so sick my man was neglecting his work." I reached my and over his face and pulled my hand back and smacked him hard leaving a bright red mark and my husband laughed and we walked up stairs hand in hand. I sat at the table and Raiden slipped his muscular form around my frame. I snuggled close as he picked me up and carried me up bridal style to our room. He laid me down on our bed and slipped off my sweatshirt. He kissed my breasts, I pulled off his shirt he undid my shorts and pulled them off he licked and kissed a trail down my chest and over my entrance. He spread my legs over his shoulders. I gripped his blonde hair in a fist as he entered me and twirled his tongue around in me. I arched my back to have him deeper in me. He groaned as I came over his tongue. He pulled out and I saw the bulge in his jeans. He let me undo them as I got on my knees in front of him. He moaned as I took his member in my mouth. He grabbed my hair and fisted it as I bobbed up and down on his hard member and shifted between teeth and tongue against his shaft. I played with his balls he arched and held my head still in his hands and gasped as I released his soft member with a soft 'pop'. He fell back onto the bed and I lay on his chest and raced my hand through his hair. He smiled and wrapped us in a red sheet and I used his arm as a pillow and laid my head on his chest. He purred and kissed the top of my head.

"Raven, I love you more than anything." He said and kissed my check. I nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you, too, Raiden.'' I kissed his lips and we fella sleep in each other's arms.

~FIN


End file.
